Gods Children
by HemisfierPark
Summary: Stan has written the end for Gravity falls. Now Dipper and Mabel have to survive these walking dead. T for some cussing and other stuff. Also some later character death. My first go at a fan fic so please review!
1. Stolen Lives

**Halooo**

**This is my first fanfic ever so i hope you'll all review and that.**

**I do not own Gravity Falls though I am quite fond of the story.**

Chapter 1. Stolen Lives

As he walked down in to his dark secret stairway to another section of the basement, Stan examined jars of liquids and objects only he had the name for. Slowly he reached in to a case full of syringes and loaded one up with a murky sludge that he injected in to a wounded infected cat that was dying on a table in the middle of the suddenly stood up and walked around despite all its injures.

Stan had done it. He had found a cure for any ailment just as it had been said. He could make a ton of money of of this. Prancing around in a silent howl of victory not wanting to wake anyone he felt a scratch in his lower left leg.

The cat had changed drastically in that short time. Its skin had grown rips and tears larger than the previous. All his gashes and cuts had become festering with infection and decay.

He had not saved a life.

He stole one.

The one he just stole had snatched his in return.

Stan did not know this just yet but he knew his elixir was a failure. While he was climbing up some stairs he realized it was more hot than usual his vision was blurring and he could hear his heart in his ears. "Must need some sleep" was all he thought of it.

Walking became very difficult but not impossible. Slowly moving upwards toward the moonlight he made it to ground level. All that was left was to get some sleep and relieve himself of these annoying pains. But before he could make it to his room his so called sleep took him.

**I'll continue if people want the rest of the story so please review!**

**I wanna thank OhYouFool, Jenny, Patrick(?)RGT92, and Sir Dippensauce for helping me get the idea and some of the plot.**


	2. Commence

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Cats are just the most distracting thing EVER!**

**Can't wait for AssAssin's creed 3.**

Chapter Two: Commence

Dipper woke the next morning to a thankful Wednesday. A day the shack was closed. He slowly got up, got dressed, and got breakfast before most of the town had awoken. He was an early-riser but also a slow one.

While he was slowly ingesting a bowl of milk and starch a drowsy Mabel came down the stairs and ran into a wall with a loud thump then continued to get some edibles.

"Hi Mabel."

"Hi Dipps."

After the morning chow they decided they should go and explore the opposite side of town.

By the time most people had gotten to what ever occupation they had for that day the Pines had found theirs. They were hanging out in a park that was as unoccupied as the town seemed to be that day.

Suddenly a high pitched note sounded from behind a building. Some thing or someone had just made the most bloodcurdling sound in the world. Dipper and Mabel ran to see what it was.

From what they could tell two people were in the alleyway. The path was gated on their side but the egress on the other was ajar. There were some boxes pushed up next to a wall and a trash bin. One person was on the floor and the other was trying to avoid it.

Suddenly the one on the floor reached up and grabbed the other dragging them to their knees and took a chunk out of the other with its teeth.

Dipper started backing away quaking in fear. Mabel stood there transfixed by what was happening.

"Mabel, Mabel let's go get help, c'mon Mabel!" Dippers frantic pleas to Mabel fell upon deaf ears.

Dipper turned to see what was happening again and his eyes jittered across a face that lost all its color and an arm reaching toward Mabel. They were both in the middle of the alley when he first saw them and now this one was inches away. The other was dragging itself in their direction. Dragging because it had no legs just two ripped up stumps that should have cost him his life thanks to all the blood they were losing.

With one final burst Dipper finally dragged Mabel away and started running to the first place he could think of.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUN K that was horrible and I probably failed.**

**I want cake **

**sorry that took so long**


	3. The Door

**I have literally lost all motivation to do anything.**

**I've ben reading other peoples fanfics and UGH**

**I LOVE ALL OF THEM**

Chapter 3. The Door

The mystery shack.

A safe haven from the people of Gravity Falls, a place where they could relax with out being disturbed, a home for the summer, a place where happy auras and endless fun were possible.

That seemed so far back now. While running to their abode they spotted more on those awful savages. All or most of which should be dead. Some started following them, chasing them for all they had to offer.

It was far to run but that was the only place they could go.

Dodging, weaving, jumping, and dashing they made it though the whirling plain of antagonism. Once inside they locked all the doors and barricaded any other thing they could see.

What _were_ these things?! This was beyond Gravity falls. They had faced gnomes and maniatures, conspiracies and clones, but none ever so gruesome.

Maybe the third had some answers. Dipper remembered he had been reading it in the basement.

"Mabel, go round up some supplies and food! I'll go look for stuff downstairs."

They both rushed of to complete the task at hand. Dipper stopped at the first descent he saw though for some reason this one did not seem familiar to him at all. Nevertheless he pressed onward.

A door was on the last step. " Was this always here?" Dippers mind questioned his own senses as a scratching noise came from the other side.

It was soft and low...

_Skkreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

It was loud and deafening

_Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Most of all...

Skreeeeeeeeeee

It was terrifying.

He had to go in there. He _had_ to.

Quaking in fear he opened the door. It slammed shut a millisecond later.

What the HELL was that thing?! Was it one of them?! How did it get in here?

One thing was for sure: This was not his basement.

**YEAAH NOTHER CHAAAAPTER!**

**I almost deleted this and i was like NOOO but my cat was like YEAHS DO AS YOUR MASTER SAYS and I was like I SHALL FIGHT YOU, YOU FELINE FEIND!**

**Then he fell asleep and all was well.**

**Im happy I used more than one page this time. WOOT**

**Scary Title AMMIRIGHT?**


End file.
